


A Sparkle of Magic

by BarPurple



Series: Halloween House of Horror 2018 [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: The library Halloween party is a success in more ways than one.





	A Sparkle of Magic

Belle had started decorating the library for Halloween on the first of October, but she’d been planning the Haunted House event since the middle of August. The ridiculously early start had been made necessary by Madam Mayor’s reluctance about green lighting any event in the library. Regina made no bones about the fact she hadn’t wanted the library re-opened, she did everything she could to hinder any potential success. It hadn’t taken Belle long to figure out that it was nothing personal, the library and her position as librarian were just pawns in the never-ending battle of wills between Regina and Mr Gold. Regina would cut off her own nose if she thought it would spite her rival. Nobody knew why the two loathed each other so much, but there were plenty of rumours, none of which made a lick of sense but were entertaining enough to get trotted out when there was nothing else to gossip about.

Grudgingly Regina had allowed a tiny budget for the event, all of which Belle had spent on getting Granny to cater a buffet. Granny had taken to her task with gusto and produced spooky finger sandwiches and creepy cakes. She even whipped up some treacle tarts and a punch that she called pumpkin juice, Belle was thrilled with those, the kids would get the references to the Harry Potter books as quickly as she had. Knowing the tastes of the townsfolk as well as she did, Granny had also prepared some non-Halloween food, explaining to Belle that not everyone would enjoy the creepy stuff. Belle was grateful for her suggestion, she wanted everyone to enjoy this event.

The decorations had come out of her own pocket and she thought she’d done rather well. The bookshelves were draped with cobwebs that held plastic spiders and little glow in the dark lizards. The latter didn’t really fit with the webs, but Belle hadn’t been able to resist them, and they’d only cost two dollars for a bag of fifty.

Leroy had loaned her a smoke machine he had for some reason, and he’d helped her set it up inside a cauldron she’d bizarrely found in one of the storerooms. She had no idea how the huge black metal thing had come to be stored in the library, but she was glad of it. The metallic red and yellow wrapping paper she’d bought from the store looked great as flames underneath the smoke-filled cauldron.

Anton had gifted her two dozen pumpkins from his bumper crop. The carved gourds now grinned from various points around the library, the glowsticks inside them casting colourful shadows across the walls and floor.

The part Belle was proudest of was the treasure hunt she’d set up. She’d done this a few times for the kids and they always enjoyed it. This being Halloween she’d given all the clues a spooky twist to lead the kids through the library shelves to a lucky dip bin filled with treats and a few tricks in the form of plastic bones. She would have loved to have been able to give each child a book, but her budget hadn’t stretched to that, maybe next year.

She’d opened the doors a few minutes ago and had been a little disappointed that there was nobody waiting to come in. She smoothed her witches costume down and resolved not to let anxious disappointment niggle at her. This was going to be a good night. She turned the music up a little, so it could be heard from outside and redirected one of the spooky projectors, so the shapes of ghosts spilled out on to the street.

She'd made her own Halloween play list since the ones on Spotify contained music with lyrics that weren’t family friendly. Green and red ghosts danced across the walls and ceiling as Werewolf of London started. Belle grabbed her broom, (a proper old besom Granny had given her saying; I’ll stick with my Dyson these days) and twirled around singing along to the song.

There's a freedom to being alone. Everyone sings a little louder, dances a little wilder when they are alone. Belle was bouncing around, one hand holding her pointed hat on her head the other on the broom when a voice behind her howled.

Belle jumped shrieked and spun around to glare at the new arrival. Mr Gold was leaning on his came in the doorway with one hand raised in a defensive gesture.

"I'm sorry Miss French I didn't mean to startle you."

Belle bit back the snippy comment she was going to give whoever had catcalled her. Now she realised that Mr Gold had just been joining in with the song. She straightened her hat on her head and smiled at the first customer she'd had this evening.

"Welcome Mr Gold. Enter freely and leave some of the happiness you bring."

Gold's lips twisted into a wry smile; "You might be the only person in town to claim I bring happiness."

"Well I'll take what I can get this evening," she waved a hand at the very empty library, "beside I don't believe you are half the beast you claim to be."

The swirling orange and green lights flickered over his face and made his gold tooth glint as he grinned.

"A brave statement for a pretty damsel alone with a dreaded beast."

Belle dropped her hand onto her cocked hip and leaned on her broom; "I believe we are on my home ground Mr Gold. I have the advantage wouldn't you say?"

Gold dipped his head but his hair falling into his face didn't totally hide his smile. They had been flirting with each other like this for months, and Belle was always happy to see that little smile. It told her that he was enjoying their dance as much as she was.

"I think you'll find yourself with more patrons than you know what to do with very soon."

"And how can you be so sure?"

To her great surprise he dipped his hand into his pocket and retrieved a small crystal ball. He rolled it across the back of his hand and neatly into his palm.

"Magic of course."

The ball was dancing across his fingers in a hypnotic fashion.

"Quite the goblin king"

Gold chuckled and tossed the ball into the air. As it vanished Belle could almost believe he did indeed have as much magic as Jareth.

"In truth Miss French I have just come from Granny's where young Henry Mills is drumming up trade for you."

"Bless him. He does love reading."

She glanced around to double check everything was ready.

"Do you need any assistance?"

Belle had no problems in taking any help that was offered, which is how Mr Gold found himself laying out trays of finger sandwiches and candies loaded with so much sugar he could feel his teeth dissolving just looking at them. The predicted rush of excited children arrived just as he'd set down the stack of paper plates decorated with eyeballs. Personally, he found the plates a touch off putting, it was for the best, he didn't need another lecture from his dentist about the dangers of indulging his sweet tooth.

Gold was pleased to see that many people had opted to attend the library party. The warmth was no doubt preferable to traipsing around door to door trick or treating in the cold. He'd meant to leave as soon as people began to arrive, but her found himself lingering in the shadows for the simple pleasure of watching Belle. She'd thrown herself into the role of spooky hostess. Within moments she had people dancing and trying the apple bob. Grateful parents had moved towards the buffet once they had ensured their children were well entertained.

"I had no idea our industrious bookworm had hired you to be the spectre at the feast Gold."

Long practice kept Gold's face neutral in the face of Regina's barb. She was revealing more than she would like, her peevish tone showing just how annoyed she was at the fun being had around her. She had been desperate for the library to fail, Gold knew that she'd be plotting to sell the prime real estate to a developer in an attempt to challenge him as main rental landlord. 

He grinned at her; "I needed no encouragement to support this event. The library is a wonderful benefit to the community. Don't you think?"

Regina all but snarled at him. She knew that he'd use any disparaging comment against she come the next town council meeting. Gold had won this round and couldn't resist a parting jab; "Might be wise to steer clear of the apple bob, wouldn't want anyone to mistake you for the Evil Queen."

The huff of indignation was worth whatever retaliation Regina would come up with. Gold wove his way through the sizeable crowd meaning to slip out. Regina wasn't far wrong, no one would relax and have fun while he was lurking at the edges of the party. A warm hand on his arm halted him in his tracks.

"Mr Gold?"

A genuine smile curled his lips as he looked down at Belle. He'd not noticed before that her black lipstick had flecks of glitter in it. What would the town gossips say if some of that transferred to his own lips? He shook the insane thought away.

"What can I do for you Belle?"

"Dr whale has come dressed as Jareth, but he can't juggle the crystal balls and some of the kids are disappointed. Would you be willing to show them how it's done before they decided to TP the doctor?"

Before he registered what he had done Gold's traitorous tongue had framed the words; "I'd be delighted lead the way" and a beaming Belle was dragging him by the arm to the fiction section where Whale was attempting to hold court with a gaggle of increasingly irritated goblins.

Children, Gold corrected in his head, they were just children. No need to be nervous of them, for all that some of them did look like little terrors.

"I've found someone who can juggle. If you'll be good and let him show you."

Belle's calm tone caused the kids to settle, but Whale scoffed at the sight of him.

"If the goblin king can't do it, how can the beast of Storybrooke?"

It was unfortunate that Whale spoke just as the music dropped in volume. Heads turned, and the crowd began to drift towards the fiction section. Gold was just about to make a mocking comment about Whale's ridiculous cod piece when Belle's warm hand covered the one holding his cane.

"I happen to know from personal experience that Mr Gold has magic fingers."

Gold wasn't the only one who nearly choked on his tongue. Several people spluttered out mouthfuls of punch. From the corner of his eye he saw colour rise to Belle's cheeks under her pale make up. Undaunted she squared her shoulders and raised her chin defiantly.

"Show them what you've got Mr Gold."

He took strength from her confidence and plucked the crystal ball from his pocket. With no small amount of pride, he noted that while he was using a real glass Whale's balls were cheap plastic. Gold subtly handed his cane to Belle and braced his weight on his good leg, so he could use both hands. Belle wanted a show and he intended to fulfil her every wish.

It would probably be best not to dwell on the sorts of wishes he desired to grant her while he was standing in front of two dozen children.

The crystal ball rolled smoothly from the tips of his right fingers to his left and back again. The oohs and ahhs from the crowd fuelled him to nod at the plastic balls held lose in Whale's hands.

"Throw me one of those if you'd be so kind doctor."

Slack-jawed Whale did as he was bid. It was nothing for Gold to keep his own crystal rolling up and down his left hand as he caught the ball in his right. At his nod Whale threw two more and now Gold had three rolling in his right palm. He wasn't sure if they would take the weight of his crystal, but he was going to try for a big finish. He rolled the crystal on to the tips of his fingers and lightly tossed it into the air. It made a graceful arc before he caught it on top of the three balls he was rolling in his hand. There was a bit of a wobble but considering the cheers that exploded from the children he didn’t think they had noticed.

Gold pocket his own crystal and handed the others back to Whale who gave him a grin as he leaned in and whispered; “Nice show, I still look better in the costume.”

Gold snorted and stepped back to find Belle handing him his cane. He turned his head towards to ask if his performance had been acceptable, just as she stood up on her tiptoes. Her lips met his and his eyes went wide. He knew he should move away, but he was frozen to the spot, the warmth of Belle’s lips the only thing he cared about. Until the sounds of whistles and cheers reached his ears. No doubt the embarrassment would come, but for now his only concern was Belle’s well-being.

“I’m, erm, I, ah…”

Belle smiled at him; “Not quite how I was expecting that to happen, but I’m glad it did.”

Relief almost knocked him to the floor. Belle was glad that they had kissed and the reactions of the rest of the town could go hang.

 

On November the first those residents who where up and about early weren’t at all surprised to see Mr Gold leaving the library wearing the same suit he’d had on yesterday. The wide smile on his face and the traces of black glitter that clung to his skin gave them a pretty good idea that the Beast had spent the night in Beauty’s embrace.


End file.
